


swallow

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode 183, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh and Riddhima enjoy some sexy times in the shower.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	swallow

Riddhima stepped back with a heavy gasp. Water continued to splash over her but it did nothing to cool down her heated body. Vansh immediately grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close. Water streamed down over his flattened hair and over the curves and ridges of his handsome face. Instinctively, Riddhima licked her lips, remembering just how deeply he had kissed her just moments before.

“Mujhe rok na chaho toh abhi rok sakti ho.” He told her.

Only a wave of insane madness would make her want to stop him. She shook her head and Vansh once again brought her in for a heated kiss. His hands travelled upwards from her lower back and her soft breasts squished against his solid chest. Riddhima slid her hands up his wet shirt and slipped them underneath his suit’s jacket. It fell to the tiled floor with a wet clump. Vansh parted his lips from her and panting, stared at her with lustful eyes. She gulped when he reached for the string on her black bathrobe. He was an absolute goddamn tease as he slowly tugged it loose.

At last the bathrobe was dragged down her body and dropped to the floor. She shivered as the water droplets hit her naked body. Vansh leaned down to kiss the underside of her jaw. Riddhima closed her eyes, and leaned her head back so that he could reach her skin easier. She hummed happily, immensely pleased with the way his wet beard pressed against her smooth skin. He moved to kiss her on the other side of her jaw and Riddhima had to grip his shoulders to keep herself up.

“You okay?” Vansh asked, his concerned eyes roaming over her face.

Riddhima looked down at her bandaged feet and wiggled her toes.

“Do they still hurt?” Vansh asked, looking down at her feet.

Riddhima nodded. “A little bit.”

Vansh crouched before her and wrapped his arms around her slender legs. He lifted her, and Riddhima curled her fingers into his wet shirt to keep a tighter grip. Keeping his eyes locked on her, Vansh walked a few steps until Riddhima’s back hit the wall. Riddhima gently caressed the sides of Vansh’s cheeks as he stared at her intently. She watched as he dragged his eyes down her face, her slender throat, and her voluminous bosom. He gave her a little boost so that her stomach was at level with his eyesight. Riddhima reached the back of his head and gently played with his hairs while he pressed small kisses against her stomach.

“Vansh.” Riddhima whispered.

He lifted his head to look at her, and Riddhima was taken aback by the heavy desire visible in his eyes.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Of course.” Riddhima immediately answered.

She caressed the side of his head to further prove her point. Vansh lowered himself just a little bit more, and gave Riddhima another boost. She gasped as her womanhood was positioned directly in front of his face.

“Vansh?” She breathed.

He kissed her inner thigh. “Trust me Riddhima.” He spoke in a low voice. “Tum saare dard bhul jaogi.”

Riddhima gulped. “Are you sure?”

Vansh smiled. “100%.” He craned his neck to kiss her and chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” Riddhima asked.

“Usually it’s you who’s always looking up at me. It’s nice having it the other way around.” He rubbed his cheek against hers, making her giggle.

Vansh lifted her legs and hooked them over his shoulders so that she could be more comfortable. He parted her legs and Riddhima’s heart began to quicken. Vansh stared at her for a few seconds with his mouth hanging open. Swallowing, he ran a finger over her core, making her squirm.

“Relax.” He said, reassuringly. “You’ll be fine.”

He ran a soothing hand over the side of her leg. It was supposed to calm her but it just made Riddhima feel even more jittery. He kissed her a few more times around the hips which Riddhima supposed was to prepare her, but she doubted anything would. When he licked a stripe upwards, Riddhima’s doubt was proven right.  _ Nothing _ could have prepared her for the wonderful sensation that passed through her. The tip of his pink tongue touched her core, then he flattened the muscle to lick it up towards her bud. Riddhima automatically moved her hips against his mouth.

Vansh looped his hands around her thighs to keep her in place. Riddhima leaned her back against the wall as he worked his wonderful mouth against her. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she could feel  _ this  _ good. His tongue incessantly moved up and down, making her so incredibly wet. The worst, or rather the best, part was when he swirled that tongue over her bud. Just when the sensitivity would reach its high, he would drag his tongue down to explore the hidden crevices of her folds.

Riddhima closed her eyes and grabbed hold of some of his hairs at the top of his head. There wasn’t much she could do other than to simply enjoy the immense pleasures he was imparting. She gasped when he suddenly began sucking the juices that had been accumulating in her core.

“Fck.” Riddhima choked.

She didn’t know what happened to Vansh as he began moving his tongue rapidly against her. Riddhima’s body locked up as it began reaching its ecstasy. She must have been moments away from achieving it when Vansh pulled away to kiss her inner thigh.

“No.” She mewled. “Why did you stop? Please keep going.”

Vansh shook his head. “You can’t cum just yet. I want more.”

Before Riddhima could ask more of what, he lowered his mouth against her once more. Again, his tongue worked its magic over her but this time at a much more languid pace. It was as if he was making sure to explore every single crevice that he may have missed the first time. Through her hung mouth, Riddhima tried to breathe at even pace but he made it so difficult to do so. Especially now when he began to increase the speed in which he lapped his tongue against her. Riddhima threw her head back and gripped the roots of his hair tighter. This time a few flicks of his tongue against her sensitive bud was enough to make Riddhima reach her orgasm. Her body tightened and her heels pressed against his shoulder blades. Vansh’s hands caressed the sides of her torso until she came down from her high.

He dragged his lips up her stomach and continued to press kisses. Riddhima took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

“How are you feeling now?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

Riddhima nodded her head. “Good. Very good.” She finished with a laugh.

“Good.” He pressed another kiss on her stomach. “Let’s get you cleaned up now.”

Keeping his arms around her back, Vansh led her to the rectangular bathtub. He carefully placed her in it and turned on the two faucets.

“I’ll be right back.” He told her.

Riddhima watched as he turned off the shower, grabbed the loofah and a few bottles of soap, shampoo and conditioner. As he approached her, Riddhima saw the clear outline of his hard erection pressing against his wet pants. Her eyes drifted up to him as he placed all the bottles on the surface by the tub. Riddhima reached out and palmed his groin, shocking him immensely.

“Riddhima?” He stared at her with wide eyes.

Riddhima continued to run her hand over him. “Join me.”

Vansh glanced at her for a few more seconds before gulping, he began unbuttoning his shirt. In the meantime, Riddhima worked on removing his belt. With a single tug, she brought his pants and underwear down. She gulped seeing his shaft standing tall, firm, and seemingly waiting just for her.

“Riddhima.” He whispered. She looked up at his shaking head. “You don’t have to.”

“And if I want to?” She asked softly.

She blinked her wide doe like eyes and she knew she got him. Leaning slightly forward, she held his shaft in her delicate hand and ran her tongue over it.

“Fck.” Vansh breathed.

Riddhima licked her lips and gave him a few good pumps before she lowered her mouth over him.

“Oh fck Riddhima.” He moaned, running his hands across her hair.

She released him and continued to pepper the entire length of his shaft with kisses. When she reached his sensitive head, she flicked her tongue rapidly over it making him flinch and twitch. He raked his fingers against her scalp and gathered her hair so that it didn’t get in her way.

“Does this feel good?” She asked, tilting her head and looking at him sideways.

“Yes.”

Languidly kissing his sensitive head, she asked him, “Is there anything in particular that you want me to do? I haven’t done this before. So let me know if you do.”

“Are you fcking serious?” Vansh asked, growing out of breath.

Riddhima nodded while pumping him. She lowered her mouth over him again, eliciting another whispered curse from Vansh. He moved his hips forward and Riddhima looked up at him in surprise. He pulled himself out and rubbed the corner of her mouth.

“Stay right there.” He instructed.

Riddhima gulped and waited. Vansh gave himself a few long tugs, then brought his dick towards her lips.

Tapping her lips with his member, he told her, “Open your mouth.” Riddhima did just that but it apparently wasn’t enough for him for he said, “More.” Riddhima hung her mouth open a little wider and Vansh slowly pushed himself into her. “Fck.” He whispered, as he continued to slowly thrust himself in and out of her. “Riddhima.” She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Do you think you can take more?” He asked. She blinked in confusion. “Just a little more.” He licked his lips and pushed himself further down her throat.

Riddhima’s eyes burned as the entire length of his member was pushed into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and grabbed his hips to steady herself.

“That’s it.” Vansh moaned. “Oh, you’re doing so good Riddhima. Just a little more.” He picked up the pace for his thrusting, but made sure to push all of himself inside her. “Just a little more Riddhima.  _ Fck _ , you’re doing so good babe.” He tugged at her hair. “That’s it. Just like that.”

Riddhima’s arm trembled from where it was holding onto Vansh. Just when she thought she couldn’t keep it up any longer, Vansh’s hot seed unloaded itself at the back of her throat.

“Fck!” Vansh immediately pulled himself out of her and crouched down.

He rubbed a hand over her back while she gagged. She swallowed down whatever she could, but there was still a heavy sticky substance coating the back of her throat.

“Here, gargle.” Vansh offered her a glass of water.

Riddhima took the glass and swished the water around in her mouth. She searched for a place to throw the dirty water out when Vansh placed the trash can in front of her. Riddhima spat out the water, then looked away, feeling highly grossed out.

“That was disgusting.” She told him.

“I’m sorry.” Vansh replied with a slight twinge of sadness in his voice. “It won’t happen again.”

He was about to walk away, when Riddhima grabbed him by the hand. “Get in here.” She gestured towards the tub.

Vansh blinked at her once before he got in. With the bathtub now full with water, Vansh turned the faucets off. Riddhima slid over to him and positioned herself against his lap. She wrapped his arms around her, and tilted her head so that he could cradle his neck against her.

“I didn’t mind having you in my mouth.” She told him with a heavy blush to her cheeks. “I just didn’t like the way you came. I felt like I was going to choke.”

“I’m sorry.” Vansh kissed the side of her head. “I swear, I don’t know what came over me. You just,” He touched her lips, “You were just  _ so damn good _ . Your tongue, your lips, your  _ fcking _ gorgeous eyes and the way they looked at me when my dick was in your mouth. Goddammit Riddhima!”

Vansh turned her around so that she was straddling him and kissed her furiously. When they broke the kiss, they were both panting heavily.

“That couldn’t have been your first time Riddhima. It couldn’t.” He whispered.

Riddhima giggled. “It was.” She bit his bottom lip. “And you were my first.”

She brushed her cheek against his, and he pulled her closer.

“Fck, Riddhima.” He gently held her face. The pride reflecting in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by her. “I’m going to be the very last man that you  _ ever _ fck, you understand that?”

She nodded. “I don’t want anyone else Vansh.” She pecked him on the lips.

“Was I good with you?” He asked, lightly running a hand over the swell of her ass. She nodded again. “Nothing hurt?”

Chuckling, she shook her head. “It was all perfect.” She rubbed her cheek against his.

“Good.” He murmured, hugging her.

“Ab nahale? Tumhe meeting ke liye bhi jaana hai na?” She asked.

“We still have some time.” He said, rubbing his hands over her. “Let’s have a little more fun in the meantime.”

“Yeah?” Riddhima teased, rubbing her hips against his.

“Yeah.” Vansh breathed, bucking his hips up against her.

Their lips met each other once more, and the bathroom was again filled with echoes of moans, groans and heavy orgasms.


End file.
